


Histoires pas si angéliques

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Drabble Collection, Family Drama, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trouble In Paradise
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS sur la vie des anges, sur Terre et au Paradis, avant et pendant la série. Parce qu'entre les conflits familiaux, les discussions sur les étranges habitudes humaines, les complots angéliques qui ne se déroulent pas exactement comme prévu et les blagues de Gabriel, la vie au Paradis ce n'est pas vraiment aussi idyllique que ce qu'on pourrait croire !





	1. Désertions angéliques

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thème : fugue.   
> Spoilers plus ou moins gros sur les 6 premières saisons.

D'abord il y avait eu la Chute. Aujourd'hui encore ils se demandaient si l'éviction de Lucifer avait été contrainte ou désirée.   
Puis Gabriel avait disparu. Sa capacité à se fondre parmi les humains - ou les Dieux Païens - surpassait indubitablement ses talents de farceur.   
Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Anna. Ils réussirent à la retrouver. Malheureusement pour elle.   
L'éloignement de Castiel s'était fait lentement mais sûrement. Il était définitivement perdu.   
Maintenant c'était Balthazar qui avait décidé de mettre les voiles...

Douter n'était pas dans leur nature. Pourtant cette tendance à déserter le Paradis commençait à les déconcerter.


	2. L'origine de l'ornithorynque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ce drabble se déroule pendant la saison 7, ce qui explique l'état de Castiel_

« L'affaire n'est pas très connue évidemment, ce genre de détail est soigneusement consigné dans les registres du Paradis, mais en fait Dieu n'est pas à l'origine de la création des ornithorynques. »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard confus, se demandant quelle absurdité l'ange allait encore leur sortir.

« Gabriel avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de créer une nouvelle espèce en faisant s'accoupler un canard et un castor. On avait beaucoup ri ce jour là... Ensuite il leur a ajouté un aiguillon empoisonné... Il disait que ça les rendait cocassement dangereux. »

Le regard de Castiel se fit un moment nostalgique.

« Vous saviez que les koalas avaient deux utérus ? »


End file.
